Slovakia
'Basics' Slovakia has 4 network providers and some MVNOs: *'Orange' (France Télécom) *'Telekom' (a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile) *'O2' (Telefónica Slovakia) *'SWAN '(on 4G/LTE only) 2G is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G on 900 and 2100 Mhz, LTE has started in 2014 on all three major providers. 4G/LTE licenses on 800, 1800 and 2600 Mhz have been granted. A 4th provider called SWAN started in 2015 on 4G/LTE and 1800 MHz only. Additionally Slovanet '''runs at TD-LTE network on 3500 MHz for mobile broadband. It's not open to prepaid customers and focuses on providing broadband access in underserved rural areas of the country. That's why it's not mentioned any further. '''Regulations SIM cards in Slovakia require registration which takes some time and is possible via an online website (not instant) or in person in an operator's store where you need to show your passport. 'Orange' Orange is the market leader in Slovakia with the most customers, best network and highest speeds. It's 3G covers more than 91% of the population. It has started 4G/LTE in 2014 in 3 towns on 800 and 2600 MHz and covers now 71% in 2016, but has not opened it up for prepaid yet: Orange Coverage Map 'Availability ' The SIM card is called Prima and available for 10 EUR with 10 EUR credit at their stores and outlets (Store locator - fill in town name) You have to show a photo ID. Mini and micro SIM are available, other sizes may have to be cut. You can top-up your Orange mobile account at the Orange points of sale or using top-up scratch cards available all over or online. 'Default data rate' They have a flexible default data rate according to volume used in a month: It starts additive with 0-5 MB 0.79/MB, 5-50 MB, 0.07 EUR/MB, 50-200 MB 0.02 EUR/MB and 200-650 MB 0.01 EUR/MB Beyond this volume, data will be stopped. It's much cheaper to buy packages: 'Data feature packs' Packages are valid for 7 or 30 days and don't renew themselves. Data transfer rate at the overdrafts 150/700 MB is reduced to 64 Kbps. Activation by text to 473 or online on your account. 'Data-only SIM' Furthermore they offer a data-only SIM they call Kreditný Internet. As SIM-only starter pack (dátová SIM karta) it's available for 11.90 EUR with 9 EUR of credit. With a USB modem (Huawei E3131) it is sold for 39 EUR (incl. 9 EUR credit). Data used a.m. is charged at 0.01 EUR/MB, data used p.m. at 0.02 EUR/MB in 100 KB increments. No packages are offered here. Validity of credit is 90 days, and of the SIM card 12 months. 'Technical information' *APN: internet 'Telekom' (formerly T-Mobile) Telekom a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile is the 2nd mobile provider and the biggest telecommunications company in the country. It has a pretty good coverage and started 2014 with 4G/LTE, which is now open for prepaid and covers 85% of population in 2016: Coverage map. 'Availability ' The SIM card is called "Easy" and is available for 9 EUR with 9 EUR credit at their stores and outlets (Store locator) at Tesco supermarkets and department stores Nay Elektrodom. You have to show a photo ID. Mini and micro SIM are available, other sizes may need to be cut. You can top-up at points of sale or using top-up scratch cards available all over (petrol stations, supermarkets, post offices). 'Default Data Rate' This default rate is activated on Easy: For 0.50 EUR you get up to 200 MB (at 0.10 EUR per MB) of data on a calendar day (0-24 h), then reduced speed to 64/16 kbps. 'Data feature packs' You can only add one package for data: *Surf 1000V 4G Sieti: 1 GB in 30 days: 5.99 EUR. Activation: text SURF1000 ZAP to 1330 EU Roaming Option Telekom charges a default rate 0.16 EUR per MB. Following 30 day packages are offered and are activated by texting the activation code to 12330. These packages are valid for roaming in EU/EEA countries and in the USA: * Balík XS - 35 MB: 2 EUR - activation: DATA XS * Balík M - 100 MB: 5 EUR - activation: DATA M * Balík XL - 500 MB: 15 EUR - activation: DATA XL 'Technical information' *APN: internet 'O2 '(Telefónica Slovakia) O2 in Slovakia, run by the Czech division of O2 has the 3rd network in the country right with 26% of the subscribers in 2016. Yet it offers good speed where 3G is available, mainly in the cities, giving out heavy bonuses. 4G/LTE has started on 800 and 1800 MHz in Bratislava and Kosice and is available for prepaid: Coverage map. The LTE network currently covers 46% of the population. In 2016 it acquired new spectrum on 3500 MHz (Band 42) that it wants to use for TDD-LTE. 'Availability' Their prepaid SIM called O2 Fér is available online for free and at their stores and outlets (Store locator) . You may need an ID for purchase. Mini SIM and micro SIM are always available, nano SIM sometimes, but can be cut. Top-ups can be made at retail outlets - stations of Slovnaft, OMV Shell or Agip networks, in certain COOP Jednota and GG Tabak stands with O2 logo; or via recharge coupons (from €8 to €20 ) bought in O2 stores - on your phone dial the following *133*< 14-digit code from the coupon >#. In the first 3 months the face values of top-up credit will be increased by 25% as a bonus. 'Default data rate' The default rate enabled is the daily rate: for 0.50 EUR on a calender day (0-24h), you get 250 MB of data. The first 50 KB are free, from 50 KB onwards up to 250 MB you'll be charged 0.50 EUR. This same data rate is valid on O2 in the Czech Republic. You can refill another 250 MB by texting 'INTERNET OBNOVA' to 999222. 'Data feature packs' Following monthly data packs are sold: For activation text code to 99222. Package will renew automatically. To stop text same code replacing A by D. Max. speed is 73 Mbps. They have changed the data usage conditions: So far, customers using more data could surf at a low speed of 64 kbps. Now, there is no slowdown to 64 kbps, but the customer will be switched to the standard mode with a daily limit of 200 MB data for EUR 0.50 and surfing at full speed. You can refill your allowance for 3 EUR on Internet S-XL and 10 EUR on Internet XXL for the rest of the running time of the base package by texting INTERNET OBNOVA to 999222. If you haven't booked internet on your SIM card before, O2 discounts the packages by 50% for the first 3 months. Data packs are valid for use on O2 in the Czech republic EU Roaming Options Default roaming rate is 0.06 EUR per MB. An option is available to change the rate to 2 EUR per 50 MB, which will auto-renew with another package during the day, when allowance is depleted. To activate text ROAMNET A to 99222. To stop auto renewal text ROAMNETOBNOVA D. To only buy one 50 MB package and fall back to default rate afterwards text ROAMNET1. To make it auto-renewable for multiple days until stopped, text ROAMNETOBNOVA A to 99222. 'More information' *APN: o2internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.o2.sk 4ka, Swan Swan Multimedia is a triple-play operator who has won the 4th LTE license in the country. It started in 2015 with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz only in a limited area in Bratislava and another 60 towns covering about 50% of population: click on "internet" for towns in 2015. Starting in October 2015, it markets its prepaid products under the brand 4ka. As the operator does not have its own network everywhere yet, it provides national roaming services using the network of Slovak Telekom in 2G only, but not 3G. 4ka 4ka SIM cards are available at Slovak Post offices (map: click on SIM karty). The SIM card is sold for 4 € with the same credit on. The card and credit validity is 16 months from the last top-up. Recharge vouchers can be found at all Post offices and more shops between 4-16 €. To top-up type *111**#. It's also possible to top-up online, by credit or debit card. Check balance by typing *55#. Basic rate is EUR 0.04 per MB. This rate is valid in Swan and Telekom networks, and also in roaming in European Union. Additionally they now offer two different monthly packages: * 4G Giga: 1 GB for EUR 1. This package applies only on the native 4G network of Swan. In national roaming Telekom's 2G the operator charges EUR 0.04 per MB additionally. For activation text 'GIGA' to 950. * 4G Giga Plus: 1 GB for EUR 4. This add-on package is for roaming on the 2G network of Slovak Telekom, with maximum speeds of 260 Kbps. For activation text 'GIGA PLUS' to 950. In 2016 three new combo TO plans for data, text and voice were introduced: * TO 10: 10 GB and 100 mins/SMS at EUR 10. Activation: "TO.10 STAV" * TO 15: 15 GB and 300 mins/SMS at EUR 15. Activation: "TO.15 STAV" * TO Unlimited: unlimited data, calls and SMS at EUR 30: "TO.N STAV" For data-only you can buy one of these packages: * TO.nacesty S: 30 GB on 4ka network, 1 GB on Slovak Telekom (2G): EUR 10. Activation: "TO.S STAV" * TO.nacesty L: 100 GB on 4ka network, 1 GB on Slovak Telekom (2G): EUR 20. Activation: "TO.L STAV" Text all activation codes to 955.Plans will automatically renew after 30 days. To stop, text "TO.?? STOP". The 4G Giga Plus package can be added to combo plans for roaming on the 2G of Slovak Telekom. Be aware that 3G is still not accessible and outside of its own 4G-only network there is Telekom's 2G for an extra price or included in 4G Giga Plus. Outside of Slovakia on roaming both 2G and 3G are available. Swan: 4G Internet 1.0 This different product is sold only in Swan-branded shops, not at Post offices. It gives almost "unlimited" internet in its limited 4G/LTE coverage area for 5 € per month (from 1/1/2017: 10 €). There is a FUP at 100 GB per month. Bandwidth is 50 Mbps download and 10 Mbps upload, with some limitations for video streaming (throttled to 2 Mbps) and P2P traffic (throttled to 1 Mbps). The SIM card is sold online to be sent to a Slovak address or in one of their shops (shop locator). There is no roaming on this SIM. More information * APN: internet * Websites: http://www.swan.sk/ and http://www.4ka.sk/ 'FunFón' (on Orange) FunFón is a partner brand service of Fun radio and mobile operator Orange. So it resells Orange's network in 2G and 3G and on 4G where Orange has coverage. The initial package costs 7 €. On SIM card there is credit of 6.90 €. It's available at the stores of mobile operator Orange (see Orange). Top ups can be made with recharge cards or online with international credit cards like Visa or Master. Data Options The default tariff is enabled allowing high-speed data at 0.07 EUR per MB with a maximum of 0.40 EUR per calendar day for up to 200 MB in high speed, then reduced to 128 kbps. It is possible to book another 200 MB of data for 0.40 EUR A 500 MB + Free Facebook high-speed package (500fka) valid for 30 days is offered for 5 EUR. TOnce depleted within the validity period a second package of 500MB can be booked for 3 EUR and subsequent packages of 500MB (up to the 9th package in a month) cost 1 EUR. to activate text "AJ 500" to 919. If you stay longer and want it auto-renew every month, text "AP 500" to 919. To stop the autorenewal text "DP 500" to 919. After that the speed will be reduced to 128 kbps. Default roaming in EU is 0.13 EUR per MB. No data roaming packages available Additional Information * APN: orangewap * APN for iPhone: internet 'Tesco mobile' (on O2) Tesco mobile is a joint venture between the UK cash'n'carry market chain and O2 in Slovakia. It uses O2's network in 2G and 3G (see O2). Tesco is gradually phasing in 4G/LTE services, so that all its customers can benefit from 4G/LTE services by November 2016. Availability Their SIM cards and top-up vouchers are exclusively available at Slovakias biggest retailer: For store locator click on the small map down right.The SIM is sold for 5 EUR with 5 EUR credit and top-ups are at Tesco's for 5, 10 or 15 EUR. To check remaining credit, text to 99222 "Spotreba". Be aware that for online top-ups you'll need to have a Slovak-issued credit or debit card. Data rates Their default data rate is 200 MB per day for 0.39 EUR on a calendar day (0-24h). When this 250 MB limit is exceeded, speed will be reduced to 48 kbps. An additional 200 MB can be added, at a cost of another 0.39 EUR, by texting "INTERNET OBNOVA" to 99222. You can activate a automatic renewal by texting "OBNOVA A" to 99222 and deactivate by texting "OBNOVA D", You can buy only one monthly package for data: 500 MB in 30 days for 5 EUR. For activation text "INET A" 99222. This bundle will auto-renew after 30 days. To stop, text 'INET D' to 99222. For more data ahead of time, you can only add another 500 MB package for 3 EUR by texting "NAVYSIT" to 99222. It will only run until the end of the monthly pack. You can make this addition automatic by texting "NAVYSOVAT A" for activation and "NAVYSOVAT D" for deactivation to 99222. More info * APN: o2internet * Website in English: https://www.tescomobile.sk/en/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:O2 Category:Orange Category:T-Mobile